Talk:List of monsters and villains
Is there any way of making this any less redundant? We already have monsters and villains categories. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, I think having them all in one list makes them easier to find. Also, we STILL have a redlink for Ghost of Captain Clemens that needs to be fixed, and the last eleven episodes of "Mystery Incorporated" (the first eight of which have monsters that would go here) are missing from the list. I'd fix them myself, but the page is protected so only admins can do so. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 22:13, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Ghost of Captain Clemens would be a disguise page. SDMI needs to be finished as well as the movies need to be added, too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:28, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::... That's what I just said (except for the movies part, but I agree that it needs doing). (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 22:32, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I wasn't sure if you're questioning if it was necessary or just saying it hadn't been made yet. I just can't be bothered to make it at this time. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh, it's necessary... and speaking of which, the rest of the "Mystery Incorporated" section is now posted below, so you can add it to the main page. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 22:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the SDMI list. I'm guessing this page is supposed to be for just bad guys, but since monsters can be either good or bad, I was thinking of adding the bad monsters to the villains, just to be clear. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:04, August 15, 2015 (UTC) DTV and TV specials Should we also do a list of the villians from them? Yellowlightning1996 19:19, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :Of course. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 21:53, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, then where do you think we should put it? Yellowlightning1996 21:55, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Just underneath the last BCSD section is fine. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 22:05, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Understood. Yellowlightning1996 22:06, October 27, 2018 (UTC) There's an error with the heading of the section on The Scooby-Doo Show.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 09:59, February 22, 2019 (UTC) DTV, Comic, Novel, Video game order Atomic Light, how would you put all of those in order, along with the other TV specials, movies and Legos? Yellowlightning1996 22:47, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :It's okay as it is. You can include the DTV shorts with the other DTVs, then follow it with live-action films, then new headings for TV specials, video games, comics, and novels. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 08:23, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Should I put the DTV shorts in another heading? Cause I'm not sure where to put them in the Animated section. Yellowlightning1996 21:18, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :They can just be all put together in the order they were released. In the end, they are all films, just some are shorter than others. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 19:13, May 29, 2019 (UTC)